orosfandomcom-20200214-history
Aloctor Cronk
Life up until Old Oros Aloctor Cronk was branded as an outcast since his youth for expressing the will to change. In the eyes of the people living in the barren arctic region of Seramthgin, who had no interest in changing their simple, (and in Aloctors' eyes, primitive) ways, he was not accepted by his people, an outcast, one might be able to say. Though he often expressed his views publicly, denouncing the old ways in favor of reform, he found no support. The people of Seramthgin simply did not care. This eventually led to him being banished after claiming to have found a way to improve mining through the frozen rock. He was injured and almost blinded by the first diamond discovery in a decade. The diamond was pulverized when the local Magus made a mistake while trying to sanctify the diamond vein (for the people of Seramthgin were highly suspicious peoples). Aloctor was present during the rites, and as the diamonds fell apart and much of it shattered to dust, which entered into his eyes, finding a way into the optical nerve, pupil, cornea, iris, etc. The diamond, bestowed magical properties by the rites of the town Magus, allowed him to see through rock when he pleased, but it pained him when he used his abilities, blinding him for most of the month that followed the incident. He developed skills in redstone mechanics which further set him apart from the barbaric traditions of his kinsmen. His field of expertise lay in constructing clever traps and a variety of weapons and gadgets. He was able to design and engineer crossbows that could fire themselves and were easy to assemble and disassemble. The wonders he built with the red and black powder he was given bordered magickry and witchcraft. The people of his town had no use for a "Milkdrinker that would rather play with glowing red dust than hunt, as a true man should." and so he was expelled from Seramthgin, captured and bound and set sail on a leaky raft. The townsfolk had expected him to perish in Seramthgin's unforgiving cold by sunrise next day, however a large tide swept him to the Dorillus strait, which carried him to warmer, uncharted waters. He made his way through the numerous, unknown isles. His luck ran out when he became caught in a large riptide that pulled him to shore. When he finally woke up, he found himself nearby the Old Orosian coastline with a Goblin looking queerly down at him. Personality Traits *Aloctor is a courageous soul, often experimenting and working though it could cause harm to his life. *Due to constant practice with redstone and tinkering with his machines, he has been able to understand and decrypt some of the most complex blueprints, even attempting to create some of the devices used by the ancients. *Being a very inspired man since a young age, Aloctor has worked tirelessly to perfect his deep mastery on redstone. *Loyalty to Oros is very important to Aloctor, as well as to Chief Dom. *Aloctor Cronk has always disliked anyone who outmatched him in whatever he tried to succeed at, and is very envious of those who do. *Despite his ideas for change and general curiosity for all things redstone, Aloctor is rather un-accepting for a difference in opinion when it comes to his field of expertise. Ocupation/Guilds *Gearmaster of The Engineer's Guild Possession and Consequences Aloctor was attacked and wounded by a Shade (Abyss Fiend) in the past year and until recently suffered from insomnia. One day he suddenly changed, his skin went black as the night sky, purple veins cursed across his body, and his face become twisted and almost savage. A Shade halfling was feeding on Aloctors weakness during his insomnia and became powerful enough to take form. This twisted being called itself Shadow, it imprisoned Aloctor in its own mind. The longer Aloctor was trapped the lower his chance of survival. It was Storm who figured out how to stop Shadows rampage and incapacitated him without harming Aloctor. After being sedated Aloctor gained control over Shadow and life seemed back to normal. A few weeks ago Aloctor overheard Victor talking about attacking Oros so Shadow, who was living in Aloctor head waiting to regain freedom, proposed a deal. He gets to take control and defend Oros in return for Aloctors life after the War is over. Aloctor agreed. As Victor gathered more allies Shadow came to inherit human emotions and a sense of right and wrong due to his time with Aloctor and is unsure whether or not he can fulfill his plan after the attack. Also known as: *Outcast, The *Shadow (Deceased) *Acaromanis (Deceased) *Aloc *Coryn Mistwatch Category:Old Characters